Picture Perfect
by Akimi
Summary: Takari songfic to


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, I thought you people knew that already! Goodness. Oh yeah, and the song "Picture Perfect" belongs to Angela Via and whoever else. But not me.   
Author Notes: This is the final time I will tell you. This is a songfic to Angela Via's "Picture Perfect," it is also a TAKARI with huge hints of Mimato (yay!), Taiora, Jyoushiro, and Kenyako. If your one of those homophobics, don't worry, nothing really goes on between Joe and Izzy. Nothing. 

Picture Perfect 

"Come on Davis, just get to the point!" Sora said, exasperatedly. She was so tired of listening to his excrutiatingly long joke about chickens and rabbits. 

Davis' face flushed slightly as he, embarassed, tried to think of a short ending. "Well anyway, the point of the joke is that TK is too much of a chicken to ask Kari out, and Kari's too much of a rabbit to ask TK!" 

Kari felt her face get a little warm; fortunately her foundation and blush covered the pink that was rushing into her cheeks. However, TK was not nearly so lucky. His face changed several shades of pink, then magenta, and then, finally, red. 

_ All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me   
We're picture perfect _

Sensing the tension in the air, Mimi felt it her duty to change the subject. "Wow, this is some good chocolate pie, isn't it Matt!" 

"I don't know, I haven't tried it. Gimme a bite of yours, Mims." 

Mimi cut a slightly-larger-than-medium size bite off of her pie with her fork and gently placed it inside of her boyfriend's awaiting mouth. "Mmmm!" he exclaimed while chewing the overly creamy pie. He swallowed, then continued, "I could eat a whole one of those!" 

Smirking, she pushed her plate over to Matt. "Alright then - eat the rest of mine. I'm not supposed to have it." She seemed to have temporarily forgotten that her tiny model frame and her manager simply didn't allow for chocolate anywhere in her diet. 

The talk continued in this light manner, spiced up by occasional comments of things like, "So TK, when are you gonna ask Kari out?" or slightly more subtle approaches, such as, "You do know about that dance in a few weeks, right Kari? It's a girl's choice." 

Toward the end of the evening, Sora had an idea. "Hey Tai," she began, "you're still planning to take me to that dance, right?" 

"Of course!" he chirped. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"Well I was just thinking that maybe we could double date with Mimi and Matt..." She winked at Mimi, signaling that the ball was in her court now. 

Taking the hint, Mimi answered, "Well, we could triple date with TK and Kari-" enter glance at TK - "I mean, the more the merrier, right?-" enter glance at Kari - "That is, if they were planning to go together, anyway." 

TK and Kari still didn't get it, but it was too late. The coffee shop was closing now, and they had to leave. 

On the way out, Mimi and Sora sighed, both knowing it had been a bad idea to enlist Davis in their cause. 

_ Now baby we've been friends   
For such a long time   
We've been through laughs and we've been through cries   
But lately have you seen   
The way my tongue gets tied   
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes _

Sora climbed into the front seat of Tai's car, and Davis, Yolei, and Kari, got in back. It was the same arrangement with Matt's, only with Mimi, TK, Cody, and Ken. Joe and Izzy got into Joe's car and drove themselves to a dark place where they could make out like crazy - I mean, um... watch the sunset, even though it's already dark... 

After driving Mimi, TK, Cody, and Ken all to their respective homes, Matt drove himself to Tai's, where he had been invited to stay the night. Since Tai and Kari's parents were out tonight, they'd taken the liberty of having a sleepover. 

Just as he was arriving at the Kamiya's apartment, he saw Tai, Kari, and Yolei returning from dropping off Sora and Davis. 

Getting out of the car, Yolei had a light bulb click on over her head. "Oh my gosh! I think I forgot my stuff!" 

Rolling his eyes, Tai sighed and said, "Get back in the car, Yolei, we'll go and get your stuff." 

"Wait for us!" Kari and Matt cried. 

Ten minutes later, they were back at the apartment. "Anyone else forget their stuff?" Tai asked sarcastically. Receiving no reply, they all got out of the car and went inside. 

Matt and Tai went into Tai's room, while Kari and Yolei went into Kari's room. 

_ It's because of the way I'm feelin'   
It's somethin' I never dreamed   
And our love has a different meaning   
It took so long to reveal but now I know that _

After changing into their pajamas, they flopped down onto Kari's queen-sized bed. They had a tickle fight that lasted about five minutes, then settled down for some nice girl-talk. 

"Kari, do you honestly think that I have a chance with Ken?" Yolei asked. 

"Of course you do! Haven't you noticed how he's always looking at you kinda dreamy-like and smiling? And then he blushes when you catch him," Kari replied, giggling a little. 

Yolei's face brightened a little. "Really?" 

"You mean you haven't noticed?!?" 

"Oh come on, it's not any worse than you!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"TK! He's always kinda staring at you. Whenever we all go somewhere, he always has to sit next to you, and whenever Davis gets too close, he glares at him." 

_ All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me   
We're picture perfect _

I will be yours   
Baby you should be mine   
Meant to be, you and me   
We're picture perfect 

"No way!" 

"I'm not lyin'." 

There was silence for a few minutes while each girl considered the prospect that the guys they had crushes on might return their feelings. 

"So I wanna know, do you really like TK, as in more than a friend?" Yolei asked, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, you should know that. The thing is, everyone's buggin' him about asking me out so much, he probably will never ask me," Kari replied. 

Yolei smirked. "Not with an attitude like that he won't." 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Kari gave Yolei a quizzical look. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, nothing really. Just that...I think we should, ya know, come up with a plan or something." 

"Good idea! Well, we're all going skating tomorrow, how about then?" 

"It'll be perfect!" Yolei open the door and knocked on Tai's door rhythmically until Tai opened it. 

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. 

Yolei smiled innocently, perhaps a little too innocently. "Can you guys help us with something?" 

"With what?" 

"Come with me, we'll explain." She led Matt and Tai into Kari's room where she and Kari described the problem, the plan, and the solution. 

Looking at each other, the two boys smiled. "I think we can do that real good..." Matt said softly.   
***   
_ I showed some friends of mine   
My favorite photograph   
You know the one of you and me from way back   
And when I told them all   
That you were not my guy   
They couldn't see it, couldn't understand why _

As the DJ at the skating rink announced a "Girl's Only" skate, Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora smiled at each other and skated off. 

Meanwhile, Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Davis, Cody, and Ken slipped into a booth at the snack bar to wait for the Girls Only to end. 

"Say TK," Tai started, smiling mischeiviously, "isn't the Couples Skate next?" 

TK thought for a moment. "Yeah, why?" 

Matt returned Tai's mischeivious grin. "No reason. Why don't you ask Kari out?" 

"Why won't you people just keep off my case??? If I wanna ask her out, I'll ask her out when I wanna!" he cried. 

"Hey Ken, 10 bucks says he's too chicken to ask her," Davis snickered. 

"I'd bet with ya, really I would, but I'm with you on this one," Ken replied. Izzy burst out laughing uncontrollably. 

By this time TK was nearly ready to explode. "I am NOT too chicken!" he yelled, loud enough to award himself some stares from the people across the isle. 

"Alright then, Manly Man. Prove it," Tai said calmly. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Duh - ask her out!" Matt replied. 

"Like, now?" 

Cody looked up. "No time like the present, eh Izzy? ...Izzy?" (Izzy has, by this time, fallen off of the bench and is laughing hysterically on the floor.) 

"Yo, Izzy!" Davis called. 

Joe poked his boyfriend. "I don't think that's healthy..." 

Suddenly, Izzy regained his composure and sat back on the bench. He then said, as if in answer to the many strange looks he began receiving, "Aliens... Nazi aliens... they're everywhere..." 

_ Everyone thinks it's so romantic   
They say we're two of a kind   
And the more that I think about it   
The more that I realize what I've been missing _

TK blinked. "Anyway... What do I get if I do ask her out?" Truthfully, he didn't need a motive, but he didn't want to reveal his true feelings for Kari. 

"You getta be a real man!" Matt jokingly replied. 

"Whatever..." TK mumbled as he slowly made his way over to the sidelines. Kari noticed this, and stopped in front of him when she came around. 

"Hey TK, what's up?" she asked. 

"Nothin'... hey Kari, would you ... um..." 

This was the moment she had been waiting fore - she just knew it. 

_ All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me   
We're picture perfect _

I should be yours   
Baby you should be mine   
Meant to be, can't you see   
We're picture perfect 

"I guess, what I mean to say is... will you go out with me?" 

A smile tugged at Kari's lips. "Of course I will, TK!" She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. 'It worked!' she thought. 

Seeing this, Mimi skated over to the DJ's station. About a minute later, they called a Couple Skate. 

Bowing, TK asked, "May I have the honor and pleasure of this skate, Lady Hikari?" He held out his hand and smiled up at her, knowing exactly what her answer would be. 

She nodded and placed her small hand in his outstretched one. "Of course, Sir Takeru." Giggling, she skated hand in hand with him across the floor several times. 

"They're absolutely picture perfect, wouldn't you say, Tai?" Sora asked. 

"Of course!" Tai replied. 

"I would say so," Matt said. Mimi agreed with him, and as he put his arm around her, he had the fleeting thought that someday, Kari might end up as his sister-in-law, as Mrs. TK Takaishi...   
***   
_ My heart keeps tellin' me   
Make up your mind about whatcha mean   
You've been holding back for too long   
You know it makes good sense   
Best of lovers and the best of friends   
I guess we should have known all along _

It was calm, and the park was beautiful. Birds sang and flowers bloomed as the young couple walked along, hand in hand. 

As they reached a gorgeous, sparkling fountain, TK stopped. Kari turned to him, a look of solicitous concern on her face. 

"TK, what did you want to talk to me about?" she questioned. 

He looked a bit nervous, shifting his weight in uncertainty. "Kari, there's something I need to tell you," he answered, his voice a barely audible whisper. 

"What is it?" she probed. 

"I only asked you out as a dare from Tai and Matt," he blurted out. 'I hope that didn't sound as rushed to her as it did to me,' he thought. 

Kari looked down at her feet, which she'd quickly shoved into a pair of sandals when TK had unexpectedly shown up at her door. "I know," she murmured. 

_ Everyone thinks its so romantic   
They say we're two of a kind   
And the more that I think about it   
The more that I realize what I've been missing _

TK's head immediately flicked up at her, he being somewhat startled. "How did you know?" 

She shook her head. "That's not important. But ... does this mean that ... you don't really like me?" 

Wide-eyed, TK couldn't believe that that was the impression that he had given. "No way! Kari, you mean a lot to me. In fact, I've liked you for a really long time. It's just that ... well, Davis hit the nail right on the head. I've just been way too chicken to ask you out." 

Kari smiled. "Well, while we're at it, I also have a bit of a confession to make," she admitted. "Now, about how I knew... well, that night that we all went to the coffee shop, Yolei and Matt both slept over at my house. Me and Yolei got to talking, and we convinced Matt and Tai to somehow get you to ask me out." 

TK laughed, causing Kari to act likewise. When their laughter had subsided, he wrapped her up in his arms and drew her in close for a tender kiss. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's go home." He put his arm around her narrow shoulders and they left the park. 

_ All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me   
We're picture perfect _

I should be yours   
Baby you should be mine   
Meant to be, can't you see   
We're picture perfect 

Forever picture perfect _ ~End~ _


End file.
